Forgiveness or Vengeance
by MidnightGardevoir
Summary: This story will be about one of my favourite pairings of Edge and Rydia. However, I wil be adding Kain into the pictue along with Edge and Rydia for some spice and competition during the wedding in Baron. It will be starting from when the party of Cecil, Rosa, Yang and Kain fought Golbez in the Dwarwen Castle after defeating Calca and Brina.


Hello guys! I'm new on this whole fanfiction so don't blame me if things to go out your way. This story will be about one of my favourite pairings of Edge and Rydia. However, I wil be adding Kain into the pictue along with Edge and Rydia for some spice and competition during the wedding in Baron. It will be starting from when the party of Cecil, Rosa, Yang and Kain fought Golbez in the Dwarwen Castle after defeating Calca and Brina. Disclamier:I don't own anything other than the differents part of the story plot.

Without further ado, I present to you the story.

Forgiveness or Vengeance by Anonymous543

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Reunion With an Old Friend

"We... We finally did it." Yang said between huffed four companions thoght that the ordeal was finally over, little did they know that a much more bigger one was about to watched on as the creepy dolls but stragely strong dolls who named themselves Calca and Brina fade and dissapear into thin just registered that one of the dolls said that "He'll be here to take Golbez..." Cecil barely had time to utter the word"What?!" before an all too familar voice reverberated through the Crystal Chamber."Our paths cross once again." Golbez teleported in front of the four, blocking the stairway to the Dark ran up too him."I believe we have a score to is unfortunate you lack the boon of Meteor this time."

He paused awhile before continuing,"But first, allow me to tell you the purpose in gathering the it a prize for your small victory are eight crystals in total-those af light and darkness , they form the key to reactivating the Tower of Babil, and thereby the gate to the moon is said to conceal power that transcends the limit of human crystal is the a single one remians to be taken, and the way will be of this, of course, was only possible because of would not do to let such aid go this-my final Gift to you!"

I suggest lstening to the theme, Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors from here until until the end of the battle

With that, he engaged the four in tried to get some damage with his claws but all he hit was the sturdy armour and a deafening screech cast Libra on Golbez for information about his use his lance and tried to attack Golbez but it was tried to cast slow on Golbez, however, when she aimed the spell at him, he just laughed and dogded at the last miunte."Ha!Ha!Ha!That is all the power you possess?A !Heed my aid!Give me the power to conjure a spell so cold, it will bind and paralyze the four!Binding Cold!"

The four all fell to the ground with a loud radiated from their bodies, freezing them could not even talk, lest move or fight back at let out a roar of truimph laughter."Your eyes should still be them, and gaze upon true terror!Come forth, my creature of shadow!Suck the life energy out of them to gain strenghth!"All of a sudden, well-known summoning orbs surronded Golbez and faded into nothingness as they rose.A dragon made out of the darkest colour of black, if there was any, like the sky at night when there is no looked so ever translucent though, like the shadow of your own self.

The shadow dragon started glowing and darkness started to surrond Yang and he fell to the floor lifeless, could not help but gave out a loud gasp but when she opened her mouth, nothing came was the next to be covered by darkness before the exact same thing hapened to Rosa too."Farewell, Cecil."Just as darkness clouded Cecil's sight, a white nostalgic looking dragon opened its mouth and mist came out to surrond and attack Golbez and the shadow dragon.

The white dragon's mist was so powerful that the shadow dragon dissipated away."An Eidolon...My shadow dragon, slain by mere mist..."Golbez sounded like he was unconvinced that this was really felt then like Esuna was casted on him and he stood up."It's all can move now!"A female voice said that, a voice which reminded him of the little emerald colored hair summoner and her mother's Mist Dragon."That voice..."Just then, a jade coloured hair woman rushed up too him.

She held a menacing looking whip in her hand along with sparkling green armour along with a soft cloak of a matching color, a color the same as grass."Fine!You want to play it this way?!Barrier Shift!I'm not eaasily damaged as you think!"Golbez charged forward and met Cecil head-on."Rydia!"The woman turned her head at Cecil, who had difficulty fighting Golbez on his own."Take these Phoenix Downs and revive the others!"She grabbed the feathers Cecil threw to her and rushed over to Rosa grabbed one of the feathers and placed it on Rosa's collerbone before parying fervently.

Rosa reluctently opened her heavy eyelids."Where am I?"She woke up and saw a stragely familair grass-colored hair woman peering over her worriedly."Are you alright?"Rosa nodded and saw the woman rushed towards to Kain with a phoenix Down in started to cast the Cura spell on Cecil, when she saw the bloodided mess on his right that, she cast slow on Golbez, seeing that he was distracted on fighting with also cast Raise on Yang and tossed a Hi-Potion to him, telling him to drink it.

Rydia rushed over to the one who she vauguely remembered as had been in the Land of The Summoned Monsters for so long, she hardly remebered any of her put the soft feather on Kain's chest, chanting the saying,"Oh graet Phoenix, grant me the power to help this him, and answer my aid to revive him!"He slowly opened his eyes before blinking and sitting up lips curled up into a tight smile."Kain, are you okay?"He looked slightly distracted by the scene unfolding behind her.

"Kain!"He jerked his head towards the mystifyingly beautiful woman that was dressed head-to-toe in emerald creased his brows at her."What?""C'mon!We've got no time to lose!Back up Cecil and Yang!"Drink this!"He nodded and took the Hi-Potion from her before gulping it then rushed to join the other two."Cecil!Protect the women!"He did not wait to see Cecil's reaction as he pushed him and Yang locked Golbez in a fearsome nearly had his fingercut off as he dodged the sword at the last minute.

Cecil wasted no time in casting Libra."Rydia!Golbez is weak to Lightning!"Cecil shouted over his shoulder and saw the summoner casting a and Rosa cast Cura spells on everyone, kintting and sewing their broken skin back together again espically for Yang and Kain, who was fighting back , the magic in the air became much more stronger, it felt like they were all breathing in magic at , Golbez included, looked on at Rydia in to her, appeared a creature that looked sort of like a was holding a golden rod of some sort.

"Ramuh!Give him a taste of your Judgement Bolt!"Rydia said to her first childhood friend in the Land of The Summoned Monsters while pointing to banged his rod to the ground of the crystal chamber and lightning struck the rod and it brimmed with lightning pionted the rod at golbez and blinding lightning struck down on thanked ramuh and he put a hand on her shoulder."My job is done, young summoner.I'll report this to the King and faith and stay strong, young one!"With that, she relased him back the Land of The Summoned Monsters

"Immpossible!This cannot...this cannot be!I'll not be defeated so easily!I will be back for you!"Golbez said, before collaspsing to the ground, his amour making clinking and clanking sounds."We...we did it!We defeated him!"Rydia turned around to face the four with watching the then, tilted her face upwards to meet her friends gaze."Rydia!You saved our lives."Rosa said jubilently."But, what's happened to look different...All grown up."Cecil observed Rydia.

Rydia turned to face Cecil."Do you still remember when were on our way to Baron from Fabul?"She waited for some noddings of heads before continuing,"When we were attacked,Leviathan swallowed me and carried me to the Land of The Summoned Monsters." The Land of The Summoned Monsters?"Cecil asked quizically."The Feymrach-the place the Eidolons called home.I lived among them and befriended them.I was able to call upon some of them in battles or in times of is an example of that as you saw just now.I can't use white magic my black magic and summoning skills have grown flows differently in the Feymarch though.."Her voice trailed off, she hoped that her friends could accept the new her.

"So that's why you've grown so much?"Rosa hepled her to fill up the could not find any words to say regarding about this topic."Who is she, Cecil?"Kain asked, whose brain is stil not understanding what is currently happening."This is Rydia, of Mist."Cecil said the last word so soft that is was almost was trying not to remind Rydia of the tragic tried to stifle a gasp but could not help himself."That child?!"Yang nodded in agreement."This is a surprise indeed."

"But, why would you come to save it weren't for us..."Cecil could not find the word to describe the atrocities he and Kain had done."If it weren't for us,your mother-"He could not fininsh his sentence because he was suddenly intterupted by lips curled down into a frown."Don't say another word!The queen of the Eidolons told me this: The wheels of a fate greater than us all are turning told me we must stand against it...and we must stand I'll join you on your jounrney."Cecil lowered his head in shame."Rydia... Thank you.

The five started to leave the crystal chamber with Rydia tagging along did they know Golbez was not as dead as they thought."Death...Such lowly will not claim dominion over me!"He stood up and tried to get the Dark Crystal of the Dwarven party heard the commotion and started to rush back but it was too crystal was in his teleported away almost instantly."The Crystal!"Cecil exclaimed in both shock and all sighed in unison and walked out of the chamber thinking about how to explain their failure the the King.

Do comment!Pls tell me on the areas to improve on!Since this is a love triangle on Edge,Rydia and Kain, do tell me who you would like Rydia to end up with!I might write both where Rydia ends up with Edge and the other where Rydia ends up with Kain if I have I don't I'll just write the one which has more votes for._

~Anonymous543


End file.
